Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to improvements in a light emitting diode (LED) therapy bed. More particularly, the LED therapy bed provides a dermal therapy bed that can provide health benefits to a person by elevating and maintaining the therapy temperature of a person on the bed as a source of bio-stimulative, non-coherent, non-monochromatic light.
Exemplary embodiments of this invention relate to improvements in medical devices for topical photodynamic therapy (POT) treatment of patients. Specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to a rigid surface (circuit board) containing LEDs as a source of bio-stimulative, non-coherent, non-monochromatic light, which are placed in contact or in close proximity with the patient's skin or tissue, and a method for making that apparatus.